creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
NATALIA
Natalia was born a happy and rich girl. She wasn't a spoiled child and she respects the hard work her parents did for her. Natalia had a happy life with her parents and servants. But everything went falling apart when she was 12 years old. Natalia's mother, Janine, was in a coma after a massive car accident. She is unable to move, That includes not being able to Talk, Eat or Drink water. This resulted in Malnutrition and Dehydration, killing Janine at an Early Age. A few months after Janine had died, Natalia barely see her father, Robert anymore. He always said; "I need to go work a late shift" or "I can't be always home, I have a lot of work to do..." But Natalia saw the whole truth while she was walking home after buying some school supplies for her project. She noticed her father, Robert, flirting with another woman as she passed. Robert looked at Natalia for a second and then proceeded to walk with his new mistress... Natalia nearly dropped her supplies as she was walking home. She looked upset and felt her heart shatter to pieces. "Ms. Natalia, is something wrong?" asked Nora, Natalia's Maid. "D-Daddy...Is with another girl..." answered Natalia, with a depressing voice while a bit of tears trapped in her eyes. "Oh dear...Well...I will assemble all the staff later to tell the news." said Nora. "Okay.." Natalia said in a depressing tone. Nora, later on, began a meeting and included Natalia. This alone was unusual, it was also her only warning about the upsetting but happy news to come. "Seeing as Mr. Carson has a new mistress, he has left us and we now don't have money to pay the house bills. We might have to leave this mansion and get back to our families and houses" said Nora. "But, Ms. Nora, How about Ms. Natalia, where can she live?" asked one of Natalia's chefs. "I-i can live with my aunt and grandparents..." replied Natalia quietly and softly. "Are you sure about this, Ms. Natalia?" asked Nora. "I'm sure...My mother's family tree is kind and caring." she answered, a sad and small grin appearing on her face. Everyone packed their bags and headed for their families. Nora ended up going along with Natalia's idea of staying with her grandparents. She sent Natalia to her aunt and grandparent's house. Natalia was excited to see them again, it has been three years since they last met. Natalia grew up in her aunt and grandparent's house until she was 18. This was six years with a loving, and kind family. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough time to keep the innocent girl smiling all the time. College came up, and Natalia was excited that she can make friends for the first time, because she hadn't been sociable at all her other schools. Natalia found her class and seat. A British girl named Scarlett was sitting in front of her. "Hello, I'm Natalia, nice to meet you!" "Oh...H-Hello Natalia...I-I'm Scarlett...Scarlett Brooke..." "No need to be shy Scarlett. it's college!" said Natalia. "R-Right!" Said Scarlett. After talking about the common topics they like, they became good friends. Until two months later. Scarlett had stopped coming to school, Natalia couldn't even call or text her. Natalia saw Scarlett's mother talking to her teacher before Natalia's Home Room Teacher announced to the class: "Okay students, I have something to tell you. Scarlett Brooke has dropped out of the college because of her family needing to move back to England" Natalia was looking a bit sad. Suddenly, and a girl named Arianne came up to Natalia. "Hey, I'm sorry you lost your friend. But maybe, i can be your new one. Hi, I'm Arianne Terrison, you can call me Ari. "Oh, hi Ari!" said Natalia with an upset voice, clearly taking the leave hard. After a week, Ari cannot hang out with Natalia anymore, because she was chosen as the Student Council Secretary. She always has an excuse like I'm sorry, the Student Council needs me right now or I'm sorry Nat, Student councils need to do some duties, and, eventually, Ari has found another set of friends named Karina and Liam. Ari reminded Natalia of her father, always making an excuse to betray people, never truly considering the consequences for their reckless actions. Natalia tried to embrace and agree that losing friends is natural, and another girl came up, she was named Farrah. "Hey, Nat. I think you need a friend." said Farrah. Many rumors had been spread that Farrah purposefully betrayed her friends to be humiliated. But Natalia had no other choice. She doesn't want to be alone again, so she accepted the friendship request. After a few days of being 'Good Friends', Farrah had been getting annoyed by Natalia, but it wasn't the perfect time for Farrah to say it or rather yell it to Natalia. Farrah can't stand the annoying Natalia, so she decided to ignore her. When Farrah began to ignore Natalia she became angry and started an argument. "WHY DO YOU KEEP IGNORING ME!? YOU ARE A FAKE FRIEND!" said Natalia. "THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! I AM A FAKE FRIEND! BUT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE NEAR YOU! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!" screamed Farrah. As Natalia heard the betrayal, she started breaking down, she almost hurt herself by dropping to her knees in a show of pain and shame. She was strongly Crying inside... She can't help but scream in sadness, but she knows she couldn't. Natalia transferred to a different school. She thought her college life would get better, but it seems reality had other plans for Natalia. Other students were afraid of the Delinquents of the school. Natalia imagined it as a joke. After a few weeks in her new school, she wasn't planning on making friends because she knew they wouldn't last a year, or even a month or two. After school, Natalia was walking behind the school to explore more. No one had warned Natalia that behind the school was where the delinquent's meet up place. Natalia was eventually caught. "Hey, you! Come here!" said the leader of the delinquents, Harry. The other Delinquents, James and Eric, grabbed Natalia. "Next time, don't ever come here again, or else it will become the last straw for you." said, Harry. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm new here and I-I didn't k-know this was your hangout!" cried Natalia. "Let her go, now you know." said Harry. James and Eric dropped Natalia on the ground very roughly. Natalia ran to the school gate as fast as she can to escape the Delinquents' sight. Hey, did they hurt you?! Did they give you their special pain? were the questions Natalia's classmates asked that began to flood her mind with multiple different thoughts. "No, they just gave me a warning..." On the day after the incident, after school, she rushed to the Guidance Councilor's Office to report the actions of the Delinquents. She said 'The delinquents are so dangerous, and many students were afraid, they might cause a low reputation to the school.'. The Counselor strongly agrees, so she expelled Harry, James, and Eric. Eventually, The 3 found out who gave the counselor the idea to expel the trio. During the summer, the delinquents saw Natalia, and quickly grabbed her, and dragged her to a hidden hangout. She can't scream because a bandanna was covered on her mouth tightly. "We told you to stay away from us. And, somehow, you managed to expel us." said James. 'Very clever Natalia, but don't forget about the warning." Said Eric. Natalia's eyes widened with a feeling...a feeling of pure, uncontrollable fear. Her heart was leaping in her throat. Her heart is strongly hammering on her chest at incredible speed. "This is the last straw for you, Natalia!" Said Harry as he, James, and Eric laughed. Harry pulled out a sharpened knife, and mercilessly stabbed Natalia's left eye. After that, she became unconscious and suddenly wakes up the hospital after a few hours. Natalia overheard that her left eye is scarred and needs to be removed before any infection spreads within her body. The doctors noticed Natalia was awake and proceeded to help her fall asleep using a tranquilizer and a syringe to proceed with their actions. As she woke up, her left eye hurts so bad, and some bandages covering it. "Oh, right... They removed my left eye...It hurts.." said Natalia. A doctor walks into her room unexpectedly. "Okay, Miss Natalia. We removed your left eye to prevent further issues, but we aren't 100% sure if time can fully heal the scars left behind from the surgery. I'm sorry." said the Doctor. A few days later, Natalia was released from the hospital. Her Aunt, Uncle, Cousins, and grandparents were worried. As her relatives cuddles Natalia, she wasn't happy. But instead, she felt worried... "Where's Father?" asked Natalia. 'I'm sorry Natalia... He didn't come..." answered Natalia's Aunt. Natalia's worried face quickly turned into an upset face because her own father didn't even come to his daughter's release from the hospital after she felt massive pain. Natalia went up to her room and crashed on her bed. She hasn't seen her father in years, and Natalia thought that Robert forgot about her. She didn't eat dinner that night, instead she closed her eyes and planned her revenge on the people who hurt her. As night falls, when everyone is asleep and all the lights were out, Natalia got dressed and quietly went to the Kitchen. She grabbed a butter knife and went down the basement to review her plan. Natalia quickly notices a saw lying on the floor of the corner of the basement. It has a little bit of rust in it. It's blades are sharp and it's surface is hard. So she dropped the butter knife and picked up the saw. Natalia Glanced on it and said "This saw will be the last thing THEY will ever feel!" Natalia quietly got out of the house, trying not making any sounds, trying not to wake up they're dog, and runs to Harry's House. Natalia had the courage to find Harry's House. And with blind luck, she found Harry's house at the next neighborhood, and he was left alone. Without any further hesitation, she jumped in the window, and dashed to Harry, knocking him back. "H-Huh!?!? N-NATALIA?!" "Don't scream!" Said Natalia in an Angry Quiet Voice. Natalia was trying to cut Harry's throat, but Harry was defending himself. So she decided to slice his head while his arms are still on his neck. "I will not forgive you after the brutal pain you gave me, and now, it's coming to you. Kinda like Karma" She then went to Dan and Eric's houses and did the same thing as Harry. As she was walking back home to clean up the evidence, she noticed a light open in her old mansion and noticed Robert and his new 'wife' dancing. She walked into the house through the door, covering her left eye. She also hid the saw behind her back. Stupidly, the other two didn't notice it. As Robert opened the door, he saw Natalia. "N-Natalia?!" "Hello, Father. I miss you so much! May I come in?" Asked Natalia. "Uhm... Sure!" Answered Robert. Robert turned to his fiance and told her who Natalia was. "Hey honey, this is my daughter, Natalia." Said Robert. "Oh my! Nice to meet you there!" Said Robert's new fiance. "Natalia, this will be your new mother." Said Robert. "N-Nice to meet you...?" Said Natalia "O-Oh, you must look a bit tired! Come with me! You can sleep with us!" Said Natalia's Stepmother. Natalia quickly hid her saw under a rug. Her stepmother showed her to her new room. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the night. I know you've had an exhausting day.." Said Natalia's Stepmother. "Uhm.. Thank you..?" Said Natalia. "Get some rest, i know Robert wants to talk to you in the morning." Said Her stepmother. "If he will have a morning." Giggled Natalia to herself." Natalia faked her sleep and waited until it was 2:00 AM, or when Robert and Natalia's stepmother is asleep. Midnight Falls, and the stakes rise once more. Natalia went to the rug where she hid her saw and went to the Master Bedroom. She climbed on to the bed and screamed "GOODNIGHT FOREVER!" The 2 woke up and began screaming, but they only screamed for about a second because Natalia slit they're throat in one slice. As she was about to flee from the mansion, she heard heavy breathing and loud crying coming from her old room. And inside her old room, she saw a young girl and a baby boy. The young girl then start screaming when they saw Natalia covered in blood, but Natalia said "Shh, don't tell anyone, or you'll join them soon". Natalia had the though of going to her Mother's Grave. Natalia sat down in front of the grave, talking to her about the things in her school, and not about the killings she has done. "Don't worry, Mommy, Daddy's grave will be right next to you soon..." And suddenly, a weird whispering voice in her head, that sounded like her mother, was leading her to the forest. As she was walking, she started feeling like someone is watching her and feeling week, and then, she suddenly fell to the ground and blacked out. A few days after that, her family was getting worried... Her aunt thinks that she ran off because of her eye, her grandma thinks she doesn't want to live in this household, and her cousins think that she is deceased. Many of her family believed that she is dead, that the whole family ended up crying... But little do they know, Natalia is always lurking in the shadows at night, looking for her next target like a beast hunting for prey... Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative